The present invention relates to office panelling systems and in particular, relates to air circulation through office panelling systems.
A host of modular office panelling systems are used to subdivide office space in commercial office buildings as these panelling systems can provide flexibility in office layout changes, flexibility in the attachment of equipment to the panelling system, vertical adjustability, and full versatility with respect to removing of panels. Most office panels now include communication conduits and electrical power conduits for convenience and efficiency.
One such panelling system is disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,577 issued Aug. 20, 1985.
The office environment now includes the extensive use of computer consoles and other equipment which generate varying amounts of heat. Often these units include their own control fans for removing heat from the unit and dissipating it to the air. In contrast, office panelling systems tend to restrict the free flow of air throughout the environment and can act as a block restricting flow about such equipment. Furthermore, often cubicle type areas are defined by the panelling system and a considerable heat build-up within such an area can occur. It would therefore be desirable to provide a simple means for accommodating improved circulation of air within an office environment and in particular, a means of removing heat or dissipating heat from a small area to a larger area.